Disruptive Editing Chart
This will help the Admins if someone is making disruptive changes or not. Write their name, and what are they doing. Admins will add a scale of 0 to 10, how much they deserve to be blocked. 0 means there is a 100% chance they will be blocked. As the number is lower, there is a greater chance the user can be blocked. It is a wiki product page, but not neccessarily, because comments is wanted to be enabled. Ranking chart 0: Totally Unacceptable 1: Somewhat Abysmal 2: Truly Crazy 3: Very Shameful 4: Meh 5: Eh, good enough 6: Very Fine 7: I Disagree 8: Anything But 9: Far from Disruptive Edits 10: Strong Disagreement Contributors who have been making unacceptable contributions Here is a list of all the contributors: *The sockpuppets of S0iS0iS0iS0iS0iS0i: Ruined the Supernanny Fanon Wiki and it's sister site, the Supernanny Wiki. 0: Totally Unacceptable *Security STOP: Won't make episodes properly and kept adding the fact abusive techiques are good and mixing techiques such as giving An 11-year old the Naughty Pit which is for 3 and under. He also attacked Plankton5165, PB&Jotterisnumber1, and a Wikia Contributor. He also told Plankton5165 to get off the episode that STOP Created. 0: Totally Unacceptable *Security STOP: He did it again too many exlamation marks (!) and did not add the parents names. Inapporiate other techiques (such as spanking) and not any proper techiques (Such as giving a 16-year old the Naughty Pit which is for 3 and under), and adding VERY to every Disipline techique. 0: Totally Unacceptable *Security STOP... Again: He added a catogory Spankers to the Hugo Remano Page and constantly kept saying children need spankings but spankings are very cruel and they are not techiques. 0: Totally Unacceptable *CurseBot: He uncensored bad words. 1: Somewhat Abysmal *MJN1991: He changed the kids' ages on the Panizza Family/Transcript. 2: Truly Crazy *Security STOP Woman: He is a sockpuppet of the original Security STOP. 0: Totally Unacceptable *Sinka11114443235: He attacked me, PB&Jotterisnumber1. 1: Somewhat Abysmal *81 IP: he kept adding the fact that everyone was a Michael Stipe fan, but some people hate him, he cannot make things go his way all the time and his episodes were too identical because he keeps using names from the last episode he done. 3: Very Shameful *Footballmatch: She created an episode with alien people and it is located in Strangetown. PB&Jotterisnumber1 created two rules and she has broken both. 4: Meh *Reunion Gag 13.105.42.205: His episodes the Gohen Family and the Gingger Family have poor descriptions and poor spelling, the Gingger Family even had abusive, monster, and stay there until you can behave techiques, We do not allow abusive techiques. 1: Somewhat Abysmal *Footballmatch: She made the Van Acker Family Revisited, which is unauthorized and it is stealing copyright from the real Supernanny Series. Jo Frost succeded this family she did not fail it. 0: Totally Unacceptable *110 IP: he imitated PB&Jotterisnumber1 and said the 86 IP was editing conflict, but she didn't edit the pages he edited. 2: Truly Crazy *Other 86 IP: He kept making episodes with kids being fans of REM, made episodes too identical by recycling names, and making kids religious too many times. 3: Very Shameful. *81 IP: He made an episode that copied the peoples names and behaviors from the Cooke Family. 4: Meh. *1 IP: He continued to create superfluous pages involving the Todaro siblings getting killed and wishing to be killed. 2: Truly Crazy *204 IP: He kept changing small words in quotes in the Mazar Family/Transcript page to unnecessary ones. 3: Very Shameful *96 IP: He was inserting irrelevant categories to episode pages. 1: Somewhat Abysmal. *96 IP: He failed to listen to PB&Jotterisnumber1 and Japanlover86 when he continued to add Fanon Season 30. He also added a bunch of things that do not seem to be legit at all. 0: Totally Unacceptable *Xfactor1234: She added tons of images that are unrelated to Supernanny. 2: Truly Crazy *Reunion Gag 13.105.42.205: He made a new episode that contained a poorly written description filled with unneeded abbreviations. Abbreviations are not really informal. 2: Truly Crazy Category:Charts Category:Lists Category:Browse